The present invention relates to a clutch cover assembly, and particularly to a clutch cover assembly comprising a pressure plate located within the clutch cover.
A clutch cover assembly employed in the clutch of an automobile generally comprises a dish-like clutch cover, a pressure plate located within the clutch cover, and a diaphragm spring impelling the pressure plate against a clutch disc. When the pressure plate is pressed toward the clutch disc, the clutch disc is sandwiched between the pressure plate and an engine flywheel, thereby engaging the clutch.
Some conventional clutch discs are composed of a plurality of stepped or corrugated cushioning plates fastened to the lateral faces of a clutch plate, and a pair of friction material facing rings bonded to the cushioning plates. Cushioning as the clutch is engaged is provided by such cushioning plates, alleviating the shock of clutch engagement.
However, it can be difficult to achieve cushioning of desired characteristics using the aforementioned cushioning plates, since through manufacture the cushioning response of each cushioning plate will vary. Furthermore, high temperatures developed in the clutch disc degrade the cushioning plates, reducing the degree of cushioning. It consequently is impracticable to maintain original cushioning characteristics.